TODO FUE PERFECTO
by H.kerian.x.love
Summary: DESPUES DE QUE KAIBA SUFRE UN ATAQUE DE ESTRES Y ES INTERNADO EN EL HOSPITAL, MOKUBA SE VE OBLIGADO A CONSEGUIRLE UN ASISTENTE PERSONAL. CUANDO KAIBA REGRESA A TRABAJAR SE DESATARAN PELEAS, CHOQUES Y DEMAS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE DARAN VIDA A UN TIERNO ROMANC
1. COMPLICES MIRADAS

TODO FUE PERFECTO.

// COMPLICES MIRADAS//

-Las personas viven la mayor parte de su vida intentando alcanzar metas, sueños. Anhelando el día en que se hagan realidad y puedan disfrutar del gozo de saber que su estancia en el mundo no fue en vano; sin embargo cumplidos los sueños la realidad les tocara a la puerta sin poder esquivarla.

Si te encierras en lo que quieres y solo luchas para alcanzarlo dejaras pasar el verdadero motivo de la existencia, el camino para realizar tus metas, los pequeños aprendizajes que te guiaran a ser una mejor persona, lugares, personas quizá objetos que acompañaran la travesía y que aran valer la pena recordar el arduo camino que seguiste. Al finalizar de tu sueño sentirás un vació, te habrás perdido de la vida, ni siquiera el saber que cumpliste podrá salvarte del arrepentimiento de haber pasado en alto todas las demás emociones, te encerraras en ti mismo y te perderás.

Seto. Un sueño, tu sueño es llevar a KC a la cima, que sea una empresa reconocida, la más reconocida del mundo.

Yo estoy completamente contigo hermano, jamás lo dudes.

Pero tu método para realizar ese sueño no es el mejor,

Tienes que vivir,

Tienes que disfrutar hasta las más pequeñas emociones,

Tienes que ser feliz en el camino por que para alcanzar un sueño verdaderamente; no es solo llegar al final, es el como llegaste al final, en si, el camino es lo mas importante y lo que marcara la diferencia entre la verdadera victoria o la mas dolorosa derrota.

PD. Espero verte pronto en casa.

_Con amor Mokuba._

Con la misma lentitud con la que había abierto aquella carta, la volvió a guardar en su sobre para después dejarlo a un lado, en la mesita de noche de aquella habitación de hospital.

Sin evitarlo un suspiro salio de sus labios, rememoro aquel suceso que lo había obligado a ser internado, aquel ataque de estrés reprimido que al final había explotado en su misma oficina, en la cual había sido encontrado por su secretaria en aquel lamentable estado.

Intento cerrar los ojos, la realidad era que no quería estar mas en aquel lugar, los hospitales siempre eran deprimentes y mas para quien había perdido a su madre en uno de ellos. Un doloroso recuerdo por el cual quizás no se inmutaba en el exterior pero era sin dudarlo una dolorosa punzada en su dicho por todos frió corazón.

Otro suspiro salio de sus labios.

Volvió a pensar en la releída carta de su pequeño hermano.

Y como pasaba desde hacia dos semanas, el sueño le llego recordando las primeras palabras que dijo el pequeño al verlo en aquel estado, sin quererlo, las estaba comenzando a aceptar.

-¡Joey! ¡Joey!. Casi exasperado un chico con raro peinado estilizado intentaba llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

-ah ¿Qué paso Yug? Sonriendo como siempre se digno a contestar al salir de su ensueño.

-te preguntaba si nos acompañaras a visitar a Kaiba. Ya son dos semanas en las que no asiste a clases. Susurro el raro chico asiendo esfuerzos para que el maestro no cayera en cuenta de su distracción y lo castigara.

Pero como pasaba siempre con los maestros cuando intentas ocultar algo, se dio cuenta, reprendiendo la falta y castigando al indefenso Yugi durante toda la semana. No hace falta mencionar que ese maestro en particular era el más estricto.

-claro Yug. Nunca me perdería una visita a ese patán. Aseguro Joey una vez ambos chicos se encontraban a salvo, fuera del aula y caminando por uno de los ajetreados pasillos de la universidad.

Al cabo de un rato se reunieron con el resto del grupo de amigos, saludando a una bonita chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, Tea Gardner, a un chico de vestimenta aun mas excéntrica que el pequeño Yugi llamado Duk Deblin, y por ultimo a un morocho de rudo aspecto pero bien conocido por todos de grande corazón, Tristan Taylor.

Aquel era el grupo de amigos inseparables que desde hacia tiempo tenían una "relación" de "amistad" con el empresario mas grande de todos los tiempos. Como exageraban en las noticias y lo embromaban cada vez que lo veían.

Seto Kaiba: ojos azules, cabello castaño, alto, de rasgos finos. Era el CEO de Kaiba Corporation, mejor conocido por su abreviatura K.C. junto a hermano Mokuba que se ganaría al cumplir la mayoría de edad (tres años más) la subpresidencia de aquella empresa. Eran los herederos de Gozamburo Kaiba de una gran fortuna y distinguido apellido.

La empresa en manos del mayor había sido un gran imperio que sembraba miedo en las pequeñas compañías, arrebatándolas del medio despiadadamente. Ahora dirigida por Seto seguía siendo sin duda un imperio, pero esta vez en beneficio de los inversionistas y demás grupos que necesitaban financiar proyectos.

-Con algunas labores altruistas el "dragón de los ojos azules" citando al periódico mas reconocido en Japón que lo llamaba así por su obsesión con dicho mounstro perteneciente al juego "duel monsters" el empresario había hecho que K.C. donara cantidades considerables de dinero a diferentes fundaciones.

Sin embargo gracias a todo esto y a su siempre justo trato con cualquier persona o empresa por pequeña que se viera, Seto Kaiba se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Japón que poco a poco entendió que la actitud y pasos del hijo no seguirían los desafortunados de su padre.

-¿y si vamos esta tarde? Ofreció Duk razonablemente obteniendo otra negativa por parte del grupo de amigos.

-hoy tengo que asistir al taller de danza, recuerden que el festival se acerca. Se disculpo Tea ante la cara escéptica del ojiverde de Duk.

-iré a recoger la motocicleta al taller. Dijo con simpleza Tristan y ante esto Duk asintió como si aquel argumento fuera mucho más convincente que el de la castaña.

-claro baka. Tú eres el que te fuiste a estrellar contra aquel árbol con la moto "prestada" de Tristan. Comento molesta mirando reprovatoriamente al par que sonreía con complicidad.

Después de forcejear un rato por parar la inminente pelea que desatarían esos tres, tuvieron la resolución de visitar a Kaiba al día siguiente sin ninguna excusa. Bueno quizás una, el castigo del pobre Yugi aun seguía en pie y el pobre al confesarlo se gano reverendas carcajadas de los demás que estaban mas que acostumbrados a que su noble amigo no pudiera tener la boca cerrada durante clases.

Mokuba Kaiba cruzo una triste mirada con el siempre fiel subgerente de K.C. Shino Mitashi. Por ese día ambos concordaron dar por finalizada y talvez perdida la búsqueda de alguien competente para ser el asistente del genio y así aflojarle un poco el trabajo a este.

Sin embargo la búsqueda que habían planeado con gran ilusión se estaba desmoronando al no encontrar a la persona adecuada para dicho empleo.

La idea había sido de Shino, quitarle un poco de trabajo a Kaiba. Lo tedioso; los papeleos, cuentas, pequeñas transacciones, etc. Con ese peso menos seguro su apretada agenda y mas importante aun su cabeza no explotaría por exceso de trabajo.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba era que la tarea de escoger a alguien fuera tan poco productiva. Ninguno consideraba capaz de atender a la inmensa empresa a cualquiera de los que habían solicitado el puesto.

Algunos al darse cuenta de la inmensa carga que llevarían en los hombros se habían retirado ofreciendo disculpas, otros que se creían capaces y alardeaban de su inteligencia habían sucumbido en la pruebas practicas que los empresarios les pusieron.

Y la lista de fracasos seguía en aumento, hasta el momento eran dos las opciones viables, las que llegaron mas lejos en las pruebas pero no por ello salieron victoriosos si no que fracasaron cerca del final. Una gran diferencia en comparación a los demás.

-me voy a casa Mita. Mañana seguiremos con esto, estoy dispuesto a encontrar a alguien y no descansare hasta ayudar a Seto. No es justo para el que se pierda de la vida por atender a una empresa…

-debemos darle una oportunidad. Concluyo el subgerente con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se pararon y comenzaron a ordenar un poco el papeleo que yacía sobre el escritorio, desparramado desordenadamente en los intentos desesperados por encontrar el currículo perteneciente a cada persona que había ido a solicitar el puesto.

Cumplida la tarea, o al menos dejando presentable el elegante mueble, se volvieron a mirar con tristeza. La sensación de fallarle al joven empresario en aquella minúscula tarea estaba presente en su cabeza. No era posible que no pudieran ayudar aunque sea un poco. Tan debajo estaban del intelecto del genio.

Suspiraron con frustración echándole una última mirada a la lujosa oficina para después cerrar la puerta de forma definitiva. Y así en penumbras salieron de la empresa mas que cansados, desilusionados y con el desacostumbrado sabor de la derrota.

-¿Mokuba? Llamo el subgerente recordando el paradero de su jefe.- ¿me acompañas por un café?

El aludido que miraba la puerta del ascensor abrirse al estacionamiento asintió. En esos momentos, con Seto en el hospital, la mansión estaba solitaria, aunque con todo el personal, alrededor de 10 personas, se la podía pasar muy bien, la idea de llegar y no encontrar a su querido hermano era desalentadora y dolorosa para el pequeño. Conociendo este hecho y por el cariño fraternal que sin querer había tomado hacia los jóvenes Kaiba, Mitashi intentaba que la actual crisis del mayor no afectara tanto al pequeño Mokuba quien como se daba cuenta todo el que los conociera, le profesaba un gran amor a su hermano.

-quizás aun alcancemos a Matsumoto en Kami`s. sonrió divertido sin perderse la mueca de desagrado del pelinegro.

Hablar de su relación con dicha persona era como hablar de la relación entre los perros y los gatos. Estar en la misma habitación no era opción viable para ellos, simplemente los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado no se perdonaban.

-vamos joven Mokuba, animo, seguramente Matsumoto este ahora en otro de sus largos "viajes de negocios" volviendo a dejar la empresa con aquella chica que siempre lo salvaba. Rememoro ampliando más su sonrisa.

Las peripecias que Matsumoto había hecho para tomar el control de la empresa heredada por su padre eran aun puestas en escena por periódicos locales, aquel chico de la edad de Mokuba, Némesis desde que se conocieron en la primaria, había logrado lo que el pequeño no. Tomar el mando total de la corporación de su padre si haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, claro esta que teniendo de asesor legal al padre; aun vivo.

Le sacaba una enorme ventaja al pelinegro que aunque triunfara en sus planes aun tenia el obstáculo que representaba su hermano, Seto. Por lo que nunca llegaría al mando de la corporación. Como se lo recordaba Matsumoto cada vez que se cruzaban.

El infeliz no tenia hermanos y con un padre demasiado blando no tuvo demasiados problemas para llegar a su actual puesto, aun así se había dado el lujo de tener un as bajo la manga. Una chica que lo asesoraba tan bien, Se había atrevido a decir Mokuba defendiéndose de unos de sus encuentros, que de lo único que se tenía que preocupar en toda la semana era de contratar amiguitas para sus viajes. Desde esa vez que no lo volvía a ver.

Con ánimos renovados subieron a la limusina y se dirigieron entre charlas al café de moda, un elegante local situado en el centro de Domino al que asistían en su mayoría personas de cierta posición social. Ricos.

-frape de Chisque por favor. Pidió amablemente a la masera cuando el y Mita hubieron llegado a su mesa favorita en una de las terrazas.

-lo de siempre. Sonrió a la chica que asintió y regreso rápidamente con los pedidos.

En silencio saborearon uno el dulce y el otro el amargo sabor de dichos cafés.

Como siempre que llegaban a ese lugar se encontraban a alguien conocido desviaron la vista hacia la calle, intentando ocultar sus rostros. No estaban con humor para banales pláticas con aquellas personas.

Pronto terminaron con sus bebidas, pero aun así se quedaron un rato observando la ruidosa ciudad que a pesar de que ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche aun tenia demasiado movimiento.

Era jueves por lo que las personas en su mayoría eran adultos.

-hey hey, acabo de recordar que mañana es tu examen importante. Dijo Mita de repente mirando acusadoramente al chico que apenas asentía con la cabeza.-y yo te tengo aquí despierto, Kaiba se enojaría si supiera que no estas en la mansión repasando tus apuntes.

-por que tanto empeño en ese tonto examen, lo pasaría hasta con los ojos cerrados. Parece que olvidaras que soy un genio como mi hermano. Se quejo Mokuba con gesto dolido sin apartar la vista de la avenida principal por la que no dejaban de transitar decenas de carros.

-no es eso. Mascullo Mita siguiendo con la mirada uno de los carros ultimo modelo que aceleraba después del semáforo.

Después de perderlo de vista y mirar al pelinegro que tenia el ceño fruncido, decidió no seguir con el tema.

Para aliviar la tensión de ambos, de repente se escucharon las voces de dos personas discutiendo en el balcón siguiente al suyo.

Sin intención de ninguno, ya que no era su naturaleza la de ser chismosos, las voces se escuchaban demasiado claras para ignorarlas.

_-…tus viajecitos y ya no lo soportare. Te ayude en todo momento, aguante la esquelética paga, hice recapacitar a tu padre, lleve en orden tus finanzas, soborne al encargado de…_

_-si, si. Baja la voz. La gente nos escucha. _

_-¡me importa un carajo la gente! ¡Necesito que me des esa plaza!_

_-no puedo, no puedo. Ya lo razonamos. Es imposible para mi, eso esta en manos de mi padre._

_-tu padre te dejara hacerlo si tu se lo pides, has el intento._

_-no puedo, entiende._

_-no me tendrás para siempre. Cumplí con mi contrato y soy libre de irme en cualquier momento, mas vale que cumplas lo que digo o ahora mismo renuncio._

_-se razonable Kerian, me pides imposibles. Si bien esta en mis manos el poder dártela, pero…_

_-¿pero? Vamos dilo, quiero oírlo de una buena vez._

_-Kerian por favor._

_-Renuncio. Arréglatelas tu mismo._

La discusión termino con el rechinido de una silla al ser alejada con violencia y luego la puerta corrediza del balcón siendo abierta y cerrada bruscamente.

Ambos empresarios cruzaron por penúltima vez esa noche una mirada cómplice.

Esa voz pertenecía al mismísimo Matsumoto y a su ahora ex asesora.

Sin pensarlo siquiera la reacción de ambos fue levantarse rápidamente y comprobar tales hechos.

El pobre chico se encontraba en un estado lamentable, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, con los codos recargados en la mesita de café y la vista perdida en algún lugar de los azulejos de la misma.

Por otro lado la ejecutiva salía con paso decidido del café fulminando con la mirada a quien se atreviese a comentar algo.

Cuando observaron el taxi que transportaba a la chica, ya desempleada, alejarse por la avenida, la última mirada cómplice fue lanzada al aire.

Con un pequeño guiño ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, mañana se encargarían de resolver el asunto del asistente del genio.

Ya en su acolchonada cama, Mokuba sonrió feliz, estaba a un paso de ayudar a su hermano.

-Mita. Gracias por el café.


	2. LA ULTIMA LECCION

Holas!!

Soy nueva!!! Y pues no sabia como subir fics… pense k me dejaria poner algunas palabritas antes de subirlo y pues el primer capitulo quedo sin presentacion alguna…k muda soy!!!

Pero weeeeeeno…ahora si voy a darles la introducción jajaja..

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hay personajes nuevos. Creados de mi imaginación y mejores fantasías…

La verdad es una lastima que tenga que poner de protagonista a un personaje que no existió en la serie, pero no me quedaba opción, el frió de kaiba no le hecho el ojo a nadie, así que mi instinto me dice q no le interesaba ninguna (o).

Tonces hay voy.

IMPORTANTE!! ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO YAOI!! ASÍ QUE YA LO SABEN. NO ES DEMACIADO EXPLICITO PERO MAS VALE PONER LA ADVERTENCIA.

Y antes de empezar con el siguiente capitulo les diré lo que más duele escribir:

Esta maravillosa serie no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, escenarios ni nada. mucho menos los millones que ganaron. COMO DUELE!

Una vez aclarado este punto (ja! Como si alguien no lo supiera ya.) prosigo a lo que truje. Hem..el fic.

//UNA ULTIMA LECCION //

-buenos días. Saludo una de las enfermeras que entraba diariamente a la habitación de Kaiba a revisar la salud del paciente. Hizo los estudios programados y se despidió justamente 10 minutos después. La misma rutina desde que el ejecutivo había desertado por primera vez en aquel lugar.

-buenos días. Entro otra enfermera justo como la rutina lo marcaba. Ella se dedicaba a llevarle el desayuno y ayudarle a comer.

Unas horas después, cuando Seto se encontraba dormitando y con el canal de noticias a todo volumen, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a la mujer que menos soportaba de aquel hospital.

La prestigiosa psicóloga que amablemente había contratado su hermano para darle algunas charlas y consejos inútiles, según el.

-¿Cómo has estado? Cuestiono la mujer de avanzada edad mirándolo a través de sus elegantes gafas, después de tomar asiento en un banquito junto a su cama.

-mhg…mal. Respondió sin verla.

-me alegro, por que hoy tendremos solo una pequeña charla. Sonrió con malicia.-es mejor que te pongas un abrigo, hace frió aya afuera.

Kaiba voltio a verla con rudeza, ¿acaso pensaba sacarlo de aquella habitación otra vez? La última ocasión que pasearon por el patio del hospital lo había obligado a salir en silla de ruedas y como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura, "para asegurarse" le ataron los pies a los pedales de la silla.

Obviamente la mujer sabia que Kaiba escaparía si se le presentaba la oportunidad por lo que cuando el ojiazul se digno a actuar un piquete en su brazo fue lo ultimo que recordó antes de volver a despertar en su habitación.

Después de eso la odiaba de sobremanera, y así se lo hacia entender cada que la miraba, pero la mujer parecía ser inmune al aura acecina que lo rodeaba.

-si te portas bien no abra necesidad de recurrir a los calmantes. La maldita sonrisa prepotente volvió a los labios de la detestada mujer.

Esa era la razón de su odio desde que la vio aparecer por primera vez en aquella habitación. Aquella pose de petulante, prepotente, soberbia, arpía, maldita mujer que le recordaba tanto a si mismo.

-¿me das tu palabra de que no intentaras nada?

Era como si le leyera la mente. Tres semanas y lo conocía demasiado bien. Ella se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio, y eso no era del todo bueno para el.

-no haré nada. Respondió casi escupiendo las palabras.

Minutos después ambos se encaminaban por los pasillos del hospital en total silencio.

La mujer saludaba a cada enfermera con quien se topaban en el camino. Esta por de más decir que eso molestaba al castaño.

Por fin llegaron a la azotea-jardín de aquel prestigioso hospital. Como ambos recordaban, algunas mantas blancas tendidas en una esquina y lo demás cubierto de gran variedad de macetas y pequeñas plantas florales.

La psicóloga lo guió hacia una de las banquitas de los costados, pidiéndole con un gesto que tomara asiento junto a ella.

La suave brisa de aquel nublado día pronto hizo presencia sacando un escalofrió del empresario.

-te dije que te abrigaras. Regaño con una media sonrisa.-demasiado tiempo en aquella habitación hace que tus defensas estén por los suelos, toma. Ofreció una manta que fue cruelmente rechazada.

-diga lo que tenga que decir y después lárguese. Casi escupió el ojiazul comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-por primera vez te haré caso, quiera o no tengo otro asunto mas importante que atender.

Se detuvo un momento a observar la reacción de Kaiba.

-esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos.

Por primera vez la mujer hablo casi en un susurro.

Ahora si tenía toda la atención de su paciente, se alegro por un fugaz momento volviendo a caer en cuenta de las palabras que le tenía que decir.

-no estoy renunciando Seto. Simplemente ciertas circunstancias en mi vida personal me impiden seguir con mi trabajo.

Por ello vine esta vez para darte mi ultima lección, y después decirte sayonara para siempre. Tú seguirás con tu vida y estoy segura de que no volverás a caer en excesos de cualquier tipo, eres demasiado inteligente para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Solo espero que intentes ser más amable con las personas, ya sabes de qué hemos hablado. La palabra es sociable.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro, había llegado la hora de la última lección.

-entonces me despido Seto Kaiba. Fue provechoso conocerte.

La mujer se levanto con agilidad y después de dirigirle una última sonrisa desapareció tras la puerta de la azotea.

Kaiba estaba tan desconcertado como ustedes, ¿que fue todo aquello? A esa mujer le había pagado más dinero que a Mitashi en todo lo que llevaban trabajando juntos y ahora lo abandonó.

Había si, RENUNCIADO.

Seguramente el suyo era un caso perdido, y al darse cuenta la astuta mujer hizo su última jugada saliendo con la cabeza en alto.

¿Pero y…la ultima lección?

--

--

-¡CONTRATADA!

Una chica de mirada escéptica asentía seriamente a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-bien. Ahora mismo me pondré al corriente de todo, con permiso joven Mokuba, Mitashi. Salio de la oficina haciendo una ultima reverencia.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de los mencionados se amplio aun mas al ver salir a la nueva asistente personal del CEO de K.C.

Horas antes la muchacha llego a su entrevista de trabajo, la cual había aceptado después de una inesperada llamada del subgerente de la empresa, rápidamente acepto y se presento a primera hora esa mañana.

Dos horas más tarde fue contratada y ahora era oficial su nuevo puesto en una de las empresas más prestigiosas del mundo.

La sonrisa de la mujer no se pudo comparar con las dos anteriores. Por fin tenia como jefe a uno de los grandes del negocio, aprendería muchas cosas antes de retirarse por fin de aquel mundo.

El día avanzo con pequeñas charlas entre ella y los empleados, visitas a cada área de la empresa y alguno que otro apunte en su agenda personal.

Podía darse por satisfecha ese día, logro conocer a la mayoría de los que serian sus compañeros de trabajo y hacerse "amiga" de ellos.

-ahora solo falta el. Murmuro para si en el momento en el que subía a un taxi en dirección a su departamento.

--

--

Cinco jóvenes caminaban por el largo pasillo del hospital principal de ciudad Domino. Antes llenos de charlas y felicidad por ver a su muy extrañado amigo, ahora sumidos en un silencio cada vez mas incomodo mientras más se acercaban a la habitación en la que se encontraba kaiba.

Al fin se colocaron frente a la dicha, el rubio ruidoso y posiblemente mas allegado al paciente, fue el que se animo a tocar la puerta apenas audiblemente.

Silencio.

-Joey. No seas payaso. Ni nosotros te oímos. Regaño la única chica del grupo apartando al rubio y tocando audiblemente.

-¡largo! Se escucho una voz enojada para después la puerta abrirse dejando ver el sonriente rostro de una enfermera.

-somos amigos de Kaiba. Se presento Yugi señalando a los demás.

-claro. Pasen, pasen. Se retiro cediéndoles el paso y cerrando la puerta tras salir ella en dirección al pasillo dejándolos solos.

Kaiba aparto la vista del televisor y con su típica mirada interrogo la visita de aquellas personas que se decían sus amigos.

-¿Cómo estas? Sonrió Tea acercándose tímidamente y dándole su acostumbrado beso de hola.

El castaño no se inmuto a ese hecho, estaba mas que acostumbrado a la ternura de la chica. Le molestaba, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar a aquellos seres cariñosos llamados amigos.

Hasta ese momento su relación con la pandilla era de tal confianza que si querían, los chicos podían llegar a su casa sin aviso y ponerse a ver películas en la pequeña sala de cine de la mansión, cosa que no hacían hasta el momento por no saber si el genio lo había ofrecido por gusto o influenciado por cierto pequeño pelinegro.

Aquella extraña e inesperada relación se había dado gracias a los sucesos compartidos en el pasado, demasiados para ignorar.

Además del pequeño empujón de Mokuba a abrirse un poco mas con la gente.

-¿demasiado estrés eh? -Se burlo Joey mientras revisaba las maquinas junto a la cama de Kaiba.- a que me suenan conocidas esas palabras.

-silencio cachorro. Murmuro Kaiba solo para que escuchara el rubio.

-y bueno, ¿Cuándo te tendremos de regreso a la universidad? Mascullo Duk rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-el decano Matsuda te hecha de menos, eres el único que entiende su clase después de todo. Dijo sonriendo la castaña y hubo un asentimiento general a ese hecho.

-una semana. Murmuro Kaiba más audiblemente que la pasada vez.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos en los que se dedicaron a poner al día al castaño en lo que se refería a la escuela, compañeros, maestros, y demás cosas inútiles que no le interesaban nada al genio.

Después de eso se tuvieron que despedir, el tiempo de visita había terminado por ese día como una de las enfermeras se lo hizo saber.

Los chicos salieron aun animados por el "buen humor" que el castaño manifestó durante la visita, en todo el tiempo que llevaban relacionándose nunca lo habían visto tan relajado.

Mokuba tenía razón, quitarle la empresa durante todo un mes era sin duda un gran alivio para el pobre muchacho.

-tiene otra visita. Informo la misma enfermera que le llevaba el desayuno todas las mañanas y quien en ese momento le pasaba el control de la televisión que había pedido el castaño.

-no a terminado ya. Reclamo refiriéndose a la hora de visitas.

-para los familiares no hay horario. Guiño la enfermera abandonando la habitación antes de que un chico pelinegro entrara tímidamente a esta.

Las miradas azules se mantuvieron fijas por un largo tiempo como pasaba últimamente que se encontraban. Nada había sido lo mismo desde aquel día.

Ambos lo recordaron fugazmente, no era nada difícil de olvidar el día en el que tu familia te "engaña" y te quita lo más preciado para ti.

Eso había hecho el pequeño Mokuba Kaiba, pero nada tenia que ver con maldad. Era todo lo contrario, amor.

-¿Seto?

Y el genio más grande del mundo moderno. Lo comprendió.

-ven aquí Moki.

El amor entre su único familiar era lo mas preciado que tenia, amaba a su hermano y el pequeño le correspondía perfectamente, era tan transparente. Solo con ver sus grandes ojos sabia que con Mokuba podía contar por siempre.

Así se lo había demostrado el pequeño, cuando hace tres semanas tomo una de las decisiones mas serias de su vida, enfrentarse a el, al temidísimo Seto Kaiba.

Le había quitado el mando de la corporación por tiempo indefinido y lo había internado en una clínica por su deplorable estado.

-¿Cómo estoy? Intento bromear al ver la carita de tristeza con la que el pequeño lo veía.

Y Lo mas importante que había hecho por el fue decirle ciertas cosas que nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido.

Entre ellas el reprocharle de dura manera su frió carácter para con las demás personas.

-me cruce con los chicos, tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Medio rió soltándose por completo del abrazo que se habían dado hacia unos momentos. – hasta Joey.

La mueca de sonrisa del mayor se transformo en una de verdad al reconocer el carácter bromista de su hermano de vuelta.

Todo estaba bien entre ellos.

De todos modos no hubo nunca nada que protestar.

Quizás solo agradecer.

--

--

Seis días habían pasado desde la visita de Mokuba, esta era su última noche en aquel lugar.

Mañana todo regresaría a la normalidad, el pequeño ya había accedido a devolverle el mando de la empresa, claro que bajo observación.

Además estaba ese pequeño detalle que había culminado con la visita, ese que lo mantuvo despierto de coraje toda la noche. Aun no lo aceptaba, nunca lo aria.

Podía tener secretarias, subgerentes, abogados y demás gente incompetente que intentaba soportar.

Pero eso a tener a alguien siguiéndote todo el día.

NO.

No lo soportaría.

Suspiro con cansancio, ese que no se atrevía a demostrar a los demás. ¿La razón? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Su educación así se lo imponía.

Una de las reglas más importantes que su padre había recitado hasta el cansancio era la de jamás dejar expuestas las emociones.

En el mundo de los negocios eso equivalía a un punto vulnerable hacia el enemigo. Y Seto Kaiba no debía tener fallas en su barrera.

Sin embargo, hacia unos diez meses la regla y enseñanza de su padre había sido quebrajada.

Por un rubio de ojos melados, Joey Wheeler.

El barrió, pisoteo, bailo encima de aquella regla de oro. Hipotéticamente. Pero eso era lo que aquel chico había hecho por Seto Kaiba. Le había enseñado el sentimiento más importante y hermoso de todos. El amor.

Nunca supo cuando ni como. Pero un día Seto Kaiba se descubrió con un extraño sentimiento. Una rara emoción solo conocida cuando veía a su hermano Mokuba.

Sin embargo ese sentir era dedicado a otra persona totalmente distinta al peque, era para el muchacho con el que no había día que no peleara. Aquel al que insultaba y recibía insultos por igual.

Aquel que consideraba inferior y escoria de la sociedad.

Aquel chico con el que se desquitaba por los malos ratos de su vida.

Poco a poco descubrió que ya no podía estar un día sin pelear con el, comenzó a buscarlo, casi a acosarlo.

Cuando lo veía no se controlaba, llego a decir cosas tan hirientes que de insultos pasaron a golpes.

La relación habría seguido de aquel modo si Joey Wheeler nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerle total frente. Armándose de valor un día y dándole la cara de un modo que tuvo que aceptar por primera vez que el chico no era del todo una escoria.

Con el tiempo la relación comenzó a mejorar. Conoció el pasado, la historia del rubio. Comprendió su carácter.

Le agrado su manera de ser. Llego a admirar el valor que tenia para enfrentarse a las adversidades que se le presentaban constantemente, las cuales eran tantas como Kaiba nunca imagino.

Después de un tiempo y de internas discusiones mentales el genio acepto lo que su corazón le dictaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Estaba enamorado de Joey Wheeler.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus inexpresivos labios. Recordar aquellos momentos siempre era bueno.

Pero como siempre pasa, los buenos momentos se van de la mente con demasiada rapidez para dar paso a la realidad.

-un asistente. Repudio por décima vez el puesto.

Así su mente maquiavélica comenzó a planear su jugada.

Nada impediría que Seto Kaiba se deshiciera de aquel ser llamado asistente.

Quizás no el lunes,

quizá no esa semana,

rogaba a Kami-sama que al menos fuera ese mes.

Sumido en su maldad estaba, cuando un recuerdo le vino de pronto a la cabeza.

Aquella mujer, aquella maldita mujer.

"la ultima lección"

No se pensaba quebrar la cabeza para resolver aquel último acertijo de la prestigiada psicóloga.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Por su cabeza pasaban posibles teorías, recuerdos, intentando armar el rompecabezas de aquella última lección.

No podía impedirlo, era un genio.

10 minutos mas tarde, cuando el reloj marcaba la media noche. Dejo de pensar y fue vencido por el sueño.

Lo que paso paso….huy..jeje siiiiiiiiiiiii…hubo algo entre kaiba y joey, pero ya lo descubrirán después.

Para aclaraciones a mi raro fic dejen comentarios…yo les aclarare las dudas y agradeceré mucho que lo lean.

Ahhhhh por cierto…hay un dato a comentar.

Me equivoque perdónenme…si no se dieron cuenta pues que bien por ustedes…pero si si..pues solo les diré que se me paso, no me di cuenta pero ya lo deje así. Haber si me animo después a corregirlo.

Ahora si. Gracias por leer. Me despido. Saludos…subo el proximo mañana mismo.


	3. UNA RARA AMISTAD

Si, me tarde mucho. Pero tuve problemas con el Internet, no se preocupen, ya nos reconciliamos y ahora vivimos en union libre.

Bueno

Lo prometido es deuda.

ni la serie ni el manga ni nada que tenga que ver con yugioh me pertenece, bueno, solo este fic… jeje disfruten.

// UNA RARA AMISTAD//

La brisa mañanera le pego de lleno a un chico que por mala suerte había tenido que salir demasiado apurado de su departamento como para preocuparse por un abrigo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero, sin hacerle mucho caso siguió su camino a la universidad.

-llega tarde otra vez. Reclamo una joven maestra indicándole que tomara asiento rápidamente, así lo hizo el rubio no sin antes saludar a sus amigos.

-no me digas que lo rompiste otra vez. Dijo derrotado Yugi mirándolo con un puchero.

-Calma, no le ha pasado nada. Tranquilizo Joey con su típica sonrisa altanera.

El tricolor se enfadaría mucho si volvía a romper el despertador que le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado.

Como respuesta obtuvo la incrédula mirada de Yugi y un asentimiento de sus amigos con excepción del de mirada verde que sonreía con complicidad.

Duk Deblin era el único que sabia la verdadera razón del por que Joey no llegaba temprano a clases, el mismo era la razón.

Hacia tres meses que tenía una relación con su rubio amigo.

Sin embargo nadie de la pandilla tenía conocimiento de ello.

Pero había alguien si, además de ellos, que fue un punto clave en el comienzo de la relación y por lo consiguiente estaba enterado de todo. Seto Kaiba.

¿Cómo? Fácil. Joey Wheeler siempre estuvo enamorado del estrambótico chico de ojos verdes, Seto Kaiba se enamoro de Joey Wheeler y el estrambótico chico de ojos verdes estaba enamorado de los dos anteriores.

La genial mente de Kaiba fácilmente razono la innegable lógica de acontecimientos.

El que salía sobrando del aquel triangulo amoroso era el.

-¡hey Duk pásame la capsup! Grito por tercera vez la aguda voz. En aquellos momentos se encontraban en el receso.

-si claro Tea, toma. Sonrió avergonzado y centro su atención en los olvidados alimentos que había escogido para el almuerzo.

-¿Qué película tienes en mente entonces? Interrogo la chica olvidándose de Duk y retomando la conversación con el pequeño Yugi; que después de negarse repetidas veces a ver películas románticas en la cita

con la castaña esa tarde, intento recordar las de acción que acababa de ver en cartelera.

Ambos chicos siguieron en su animada charla a la que repentinamente se unió Tristan apoyando a Yugi en la película que había escogido, no se hizo esperar el golpe de Tea por el entrometido comentario.

Sudando frió al ver la escena tanto el rubio como el ojiverde se despidieron, tenían clases juntos.

-¿le dirás a Yugi que rompí su despertador? Interrogo preocupado recordando la escena de la noche pasada, la cual le había llevado a dar cierta patada al pobre reloj y hacerlo añicos.

El rubio pareció recordar la escena por lo que un poco sonrojado negó con la cabeza y sonrió radiante ante el suspiro de alivio de su compañero.

-o quizás si. -Reflexiono por un instante.- será buen inicio para la platica.

-la platica. Suspiro Duk.- no hemos hablado ya de ello. Joey, recuerda que tenemos que estar todos presentes.

-lo se, lo se. Seto también debe estar.- suspiro cansadamente viendo los ojos verdes que brillaron de momento.-después de todo se lo debemos a el.

Ambos sonrieron. Sin duda aquella relación se la debían al frió empresario y lo menos que podían hacer era tomarlo en cuenta cuando decidieran rebelarle a su amigos mediante "la platica" la existencia de la relación.

--

--

Justamente a las 11 de la mañana cierto ojiazul arribaba a la mansión Kaiba, su prioridad estaba sin duda en la corporación a la cual hubiera querido ir de inmediato, apenas haber salido de aquel hospital.

Pero una fuerza inexplicable lo había guiado a la mansión y en ese momento directo a la cocina en donde lo esperaba un pequeño banquete de bienvenida.

-siéntate. Ordeno Mokuba soltando la mano de su hermano y dirigiéndose a su lugar en la mesa.

-come. Volvió a ordenar ante la escéptica mirada.

El ojiazul pronto entendió que era mejor obedecer, después de que su hermanito lo había ido a traer al hospital y prohibido ir a la empresa sin antes haber probado bocado en la mansión entendió que no estaba en posición de negociar nada.

Comió lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de no levantar sospechas de ansiedad en el pequeño Mokuba que lo mirada inquisidoramente a cada segundo.

Lo único que un Kaiba temía era sin duda a otro Kaiba.

-ahora el postre. Anuncio el pelinegro asiendo que el mayor chasqueara la lengua con disgusto pero sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna de reproche.

-mousse de chocolate. Dijo Mokuba sonriéndole tiernamente.

En ese momento Kaiba le devolvió una autentica sonrisa.

Su hermanito sin duda hacia todo aquello con la mejor intención y con mucho amor, y el lo agradecía internamente.

Disfruto aquel postre que era su favorito, una pequeña debilidad que se daba el lujo de demostrar.

--

--

-¿tiene algo para mi? Pregunto la asistente del genio a Mitashi.

El subgerente dudo un poco. Seria la primera vez que la mandara a una reunión tan importante, no tenia opción. Se había presentado de urgencia y ninguno de los Kaiba llegaba aun.

Al fin se decidió depositar su confianza en aquella chica que ya le había demostrado mas de una vez su inteligencia para realizar el trabajo.

-¿conoces a la empresa D.K.D?

-poco señor. Solo se que planean sacar al mercado un mp3 para competir con el Zune y el Ipod.

-en resumen, esa es su historia. La compañía no es nueva, sin embargo hace solo pocos años que comenzó a tener prestigio.

-¿han pedido una junta con K.C.?

-Si. Dentro de media hora te esperan en las oficinas de D.K.D.

-Bien. Tan rápido termine el informe para el jefe me dirigiré a la junta.

Mita sonrió amablemente a la chica que hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su escritorio al otro lado de la oficina.

Después de pensar en donde acomodar a la asistente, dudando que fuera prudente poderla en la misma oficina que el ojiazul. habían terminado acomodándola en la oficina de Mitashi. Al menos por el momento hasta que el castaño la aceptara o la despidiera.

Una junta, vaya. Suspiro mientras acomodaba un montón de hojas en un fólder. No podía evitar estar nerviosa, después de todo era su primera junta como representante de aquella importante empresa y no quería echar a perder nada, confianza, lo aria bien. Volvió a suspirar al ver su trabajo terminado.

-aquí lo dejare por si no me encuentro cuando el jefe venga. Señalo el fólder arriba del escritorio y ante el asentimiento del subgerente tomo su abrigo y se encamino con paso decidido a la puerta.

-D.K.D. esta tomando mucha fuerza, nos convienen de aliados. Guiño Mita a lo que la chica voltio y asintió para luego salir y desaparecer por el elevador.

--

--

-esta bien Seto, come mas rápido que todavía tenemos un largo día en la empresa. Alentó el pelinegro ya un poco aburrido de la lentitud con la que Kaiba engullía el postre.

Aceptaba que se lo había dado a propósito para retenerle más tiempo, pero esto era el colmo, media hora saboreando ese maldito postre. Exageraba. Pero la verdad le exasperaba la venganza que su hermano le estaba dando al ser tan lento para comer.

El castaño aparto el plato y se levanto con rapidez.

Ahora a K.C. ya nada se interponía entre la empresa y el.

De camino a la corporación Mokuba se dedico a ponerlo al día en los asuntos importantes y claro esta, de las labores que la nueva asistente había realizado.

-te agradara, es muy eficiente.

-mhg. Nadie se metía sin permiso con sus cosas.

-no hagas eso, no la desprecies si conocerla, ella en verdad es buena. A mi me gusta.

La perspicaz mirada de Kaiba se poso en la de su hermanito que ni se inmuto y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

-me gusta mucho.

Ese seria un gran punto a su favor sin duda, aquella asistente tenia de lado a uno de los Kaiba. Una fugaz duda cruzo la mente del genio, quizás si fuera tan eficiente como decían y le sacara algo de trabajo de encima. Por algo la había elegido.

La última palabra la daría al conocerla y eso seria en unos minutos ya que la limusina que los transportaba se acababa de estacionar en el lugar del dueño del edificio.

-buenos tardes. Saludaban todas las secretarias al ver pasar a los Kaiba. El pequeño les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, el mayor estaba mas interesado en llegar al elevador que en fijarse siquiera en aquellas personas.

-Bienvenido Kaiba. Saludo el subgerente al verlo entrar a su oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Rápidamente se paro de su asiento y se posiciono al lado del genio atento a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera.

Después de contestar unas mil, dejando al castaño algo mas informado de lo que aconteció en la empresa en su ausencia vino la pregunta mas esperada de la mañana.

-¿en donde esta?

Mitashi trago saliva, no estaba seguro de lo que opinaría el jefe sobre enviarla a la importante junta.

-en primera, te dejo un informe de lo realizado en tu ausencia. -comenzó tendiéndole el fólder que el castaño tomo y hojeo rápidamente.

Pendiente de las expresiones de su hermano Mokuba suspiro aliviado cuando el fólder regreso a las manos de Mitashi. Eso quería decir que todo estaba en orden.

-¿y donde esta? Volvió a cuestionar el empresario sin entender el por que la según eficaz chica aun no daba la cara.

-en una junta con la D.K.D. veraz, surgió de improvisto.

El castaño arrugo el ceño.

Mita y Mokuba cruzaron miradas.

-la despediré si hace una estupidez.

Los cómplices suspiraron sin decir nada, era lo justo.

-descuida, lo hará bien. La D.K.D. será nuestra aliada.

-si eso pasa la despediré.

Ahora fue el subgerente el que arrugo el ceño.

-no quiero ninguna relación con D.K.D. los dueños de esa empresa son tan imbeciles como lo eran los dinosaurios que intentaron quitarme K.C.

-¿de donde sacas eso Kaiba? Esa empresa a sabido ganarse su fama, yo mismo e tratado con ellos y me pareció una empresa formidable con buen futuro.

Mita y Mokuba miraron a su hermano interrogativamente, el castaño parecía meditar un poco la respuesta.

-cene con ellos hace meses, me enseñaron sus planes a futuro y rebelaron algunos datos que no pienso mencionar.- Argumento mirando fijamente a Mitashi.-no quiero ninguna relación con esa empresa y si ella me trae una la despediré. Volvió a asegurar fríamente.

-pero Kerian no tendría la culpa. Murmuro el subgerente cuando Kaiba estaba por salir de la oficina.-lo ultimo que le dije fue que intentara hacer una alianza.

-lastima. El informe me pareció bueno. Dijo el castaño antes de salir y dejar a los dos cómplices cabizbajos. Habían fallado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Mita hablara.

-lo siento Mokuba, lo eché a perder.

El pequeño vio silencioso como su compañero golpeaba la mesa con frustración.

-Shino.- Llamo después de un rato. El aludido alzo la vista, las pocas veces que el pequeño lo llamaba por su nombre eran por que hablaba seriamente.

-yo también pensaba que DKD era una buena empresa, los conocí y hable con los jefes del mismo modo que mi hermano, sin embargo el no se equivoca, si dice que son malos lo creeré.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Mokuba?

-que ni tu ni yo nos dimos cuenta. ¿Será posible que Kerian comparta la misma opinión que Seto? será interesante descubrirlo. Al final dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y dirigió su vista al ventanal al fondo de la oficina.

El subgerente miro al mismo lugar.

--

--

Dos horas después Kerian bajaba de su taxi y comenzaba la caminata en dirección a la oficina de Mitashi. Apenas entraba en la recepción de K.C. fue informada de la llegada del jefe.

Parpadeo un momento asimilando la noticia. En el elevador no hizo más que mirar fijamente la arrugada carpeta que tenia en las manos. Estaba segura de que le iba a ir mal.

Camino por el pasillo hacia la oficina del CEO.

Dudo un poco en tocar la puerta, al final puso su nudillo en ella y espero a que de algún modo una extraña fuerza independiente a ella lo empujara. Nada paso. Con desesperación comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos con la puerta hasta quedar recargada en ella, meditando lo que haría a continuación.

-¡KERIAN! Escucho un grito del otro lado del pasillo.

Mitashi y Mokuba llegaban por el elevador.

Sin embargo algo sucedió, antes de que ella pudiera separarse de la puerta esta se abrió haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo hacia adentro.

En un acto reflejo el castaño alcanzo a agarrarla y salvarla de la caída.

A los segundos llegaron Mita y Mokuba a ayudarla a levantarse, pero se paralizaron antes de ejecutar el acto.

Ella literalmente estaba en los brazos de Kaiba.

Ambos pares de ojos azules posados en los contrarios y por obvias razones a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-ella es Kerian Sae-Presento Mitashi carraspeando un poco la garganta.-tu asistente. Termino de decir no si antes dirigirle una imperceptible mirada a Mokuba.

Los aludidos se separaron y automáticamente se tendieron la mano, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-mucho gusto Jefe. Dijo ella al terminar el agarre.

El genio asintió sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta? Rompió el tenso ambiente el pequeño pelinegro.

Kerian alzo un poco la carpeta que tenía entre manos, Kaiba recuperando su prepotente pose se la arrebato de las manos y comenzó a hojearla. Al llegar al la ultima hoja dejo su vista en la letras que rezaban la ultima frase alzando una ceja de manera incrédula. Mita apenas observo la reacción cerro los ojos preparándose para las palabras que le tocaban decir a continuación.

Despedir a compañeros de trabajo nunca había sido su fuerte, Kaiba lo noto desde el primer momento y por ello mismo le asigno la tarea de ser siempre el quien se encargara de aquello. Según el genio así lograría superar aquella debilidad humana llamada lastima.

-Kerian sígueme. Llamo el empresario preparándose mentalmente.

Mokuba hizo una mueca de fastidio y salio por la puerta tan rápidamente como pudo. Su misión había fallado.

Kaiba se dedico a ver como el subgerente y la chica seguían el camino que Mokuba había tomado hacia unos minutos. Su mente estaba en un debate, no desmentía el asunto y se libraba de la asistente o decía la verdad y se arriesgaba a depositar su confianza en otra persona.

Pudo haber sido solo suerte, muy buena suerte.

Sin embargo el no creía en la suerte, el creía en los hechos y aquel era irrefutable, la chica era buena.

-Kerian veraz- Comenzó el discurso preparado antes siquiera de sentarse tras su escritorio.- cometí un error.

-no se disculpe, me precipite lo entiendo, falle en la decisión. No debió mandarme a esa junta, sin embargo es mi trabajo y no lo cumplí como usted lo ordeno. Entiendo cualquier decisión que el jefe aya tomado.

Mitashi la observo por un momento antes de asentir y dejarse caer sobre su silla.-sin embargo el error no fue tuyo, sino mió. No me refiero a lo de mandarte a una junta- Agrego rápidamente al ver el reproche aproximarse a salir de los labios de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Interrumpió la charla una voz proveniente de la puerta de la oficina. Era Kaiba. Y era a ella a quien se dirigía.

La chica arrugo el ceño mirándolo fijamente. Medito la respuesta unos segundos para después intentar expresar exactamente lo que había sentido durante esa junta.

-demasiada ambición, ansias de poder. Esos hombres no tienen intención de hacer bien a la sociedad, tan solo quieren acabar con la competencia y ganar varios millones en el proceso. No me agrado su manera de expresarse; superficial, como si intentaran quedar bien nada más. Hipócrita.

Susurro finalizando el pequeño discurso.

Tanto Mita como Kaiba permanecieron callados unos minutos, el primero procesando la información y el segundo esperando que alguien rompiera el silencio.

-¿rechazaste la alianza con DKD? Pregunto Mita mirando a Kerian quien asintió y luego a Kaiba que solo alzo una ceja.

-vaya que eres lento Mitashi. Se burlo el ojiazul azotando la puerta de la oficina al salir.

El subgerente y la asistente estaban igual de confundidos pero ambos por razones distintas.

-K.C. no quiere alianzas con DKD ¿cierto? Intuyo la chica después de un rato de considerar alternativas.

-mi error fue aconsejarte lo contrario.

-¿acaso me quería sacar del camino? ¿Me considero peligrosa para la empresa? ¿O fue solo por ignorancia?

En ese momento Mita enrojeció.-lo último diría yo.

-en ese caso, no estoy despedida ¿cierto?

El empresario levanto la vista a la chica que aun seguía esperando la respuesta.

Esperaba algún tipo de burla o enojo por casi perder el trabajo debido a un error, pero ella se limitaba a observarlo seriamente.

-no. Al parecer ya obtuviste la aprobación del jefe.

Sonrió ante el suspiro de la chica quien luego le devolvió una radiante sonrisa, eso Mita no se lo esperaba, un poco deslumbrado aparto su vista y asintió.

Era encantadora, cuando no estaba tan seria y dejaba salir a flote ese maravilloso encanto femenino.

Una idea paso por su mente desechándola casi al instante.

Se limito a observarla sentarse tras su escritorio para luego volver a su trabajo.

Justamente lo mismo que tenia que hacer el, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Otro cap que se va…ah.

Bueno ya saben cualquier duda la consulto en mi oficina.

Por cierto. Gracias por los comentarios.!!!

Son la medicina de cada día. No me dejen morir!!!

Saluditos!!


	4. ¿INTIMANDO?

**_Olas…pues ni que decir…_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios. En verdad aunque han sido poquitos._**

**_Espero recibir mas… plis!!_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**//¿INTIMANDO?//**

Era la segunda vez en aquel día que se encontraba recargada a la puerta de su jefe de aquella manera.

No podía entrar y simplemente pedirle que por favor se apiadara de ella y le concediera permiso de salir de la empresa por ese día.

Después de su casi despido y teniendo en cuenta que lo acababa de conocer era imposible obtener un respuesta afirmativa.

Se armo de valor, si tenia que arriesgar su empleo por ese permiso lo haría. Echando una ultima mirada a la pequeña agenda electrónica que siempre llevaba consigo, vislumbrando en la pantalla el urgente mensaje que había recibido momentos antes.

despertó

-¿jefe? Pregunto apenas entro a la estancia, no tenia tiempo que perder.

El ojiazul levanto la mirada de la computadora, estaba molesto. Nadie en su sano juicio lo interrumpía. Ni siquiera habían tocado a la puerta.

-tengo que salir de KC. Por hoy. Es una urgencia…familiar. Dudo un poco en decir eso ultimo.

-¿tienes? Pregunto incrédulo Kaiba. Si bien ya estaba molesto por la interrupción, aquellas palabras lo habían irritado de sobremanera. Nadie en su sano juicio hacia tal petición a Seto Kaiba.

-espero su permiso pero si me lo niega de igual manera me iré.

Acaso era algún tipo de chantaje lo que aquella rubia tonta intentaba utilizar contra el. Pudo haber quedado "complacido" con el trabajo que realizo en su ausencia, aceptado cierta inteligencia y dotes empresariales de su parte por los resultados de la junta con DKD. Reconocido que tenia una presencia agradable a su criterio pero…

-largo.

Pero nadie en su sano juicio intentaba obtener un permiso de el de esa forma.

Kerian asintió sin inmutarse y cinco minutos después se encontraba parando un taxi de la ajetreada avenida.

--

--

Mitashi se encontraba dándole los últimos detalles de un nuevo proyecto a Mokuba. En el momento de hacer negocios ambos se sumían en una concentración impenetrable, por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando Kaiba entro al departamento en el que se encontraban y sentándose en uno de los sillones de piel propuestos por su hermano para descansar en los pocos ratos libres de trabajo, se dedico a esperar a que terminaran de hablar.

-si lo vez de esta forma podríamos cambiar el láser a la derecha e intentar crear un circuito mas pequeño, el aparato podría ser casi de bolsillo. Seria cuestión de recortar toda esta parte y encontrar otro lugar para las entradas. Quizás hacer solo una entrada.

-¿le quitaras funciones? Ya se ve reducido, solo serán 15 sin contar el hecho de que cambiamos el tamaño de todo el lente.

-no no, observa la forma en la que te lo muestro.

El subgerente se concentro en el pequeño dibujo que le tendía Mokuba, el pequeño dándose cuenta de su error dio vuelta al papel y se lo tendió de nueva cuenta riendo un poco ante la tontería, en ese momento se percato de la presencia de su hermano dando un pequeño respingo. Mita voltio también olvidándose por completo del dibujo que aun no acababa de descifrar.

-¿Qué pasa Seto? ¿Por qué esa cara?

El castaño frunció el ceño mirando la burla en los ojos de su hermano.

-es mi cara, ¿que hay con ella? Respondió desafiante.

-nada nada- se disculpo Mokuba intercambiando una miradita con Mita.-es solo que pareces…aburrido.

-¿y que si lo estoy?

-vaya. ¿A que se debe tu aburrimiento Kaiba?

-y por que no estas trabajando, no te lo e impedido por este día. Agrego Mokuba divertido.

Los ojos de Kaiba centellaron, ¿acaso ese era un reproche?

Ya verían esos dos las consecuencias de meterse con el.

-no trabajo por que no se me da la gana.

-seguro. Asintieron los cómplices sonriendo. Ambos sabían perfectamente la razón del aburrimiento y falta de trabajo de Kaiba. Pero eso jamás lo admitiría el orgulloso genio.

Desde hacia una semana Mokuba noto que el trabajo que recaía en el jefe de la empresa, ósea su hermano, disminuya considerablemente. Al suplirlo lo único que hacia era asistir a juntas y firmar uno que otro papel, sin contar claro esta, en verificar y proponer nuevos proyectos para la empresa.

En resumen la nueva asistente se encargaba de todo, junto a la agenda electrónica que raramente dejaba de usar, cambiaba, verificaba, programaba, documentos, datos financieros, juntas, entrevistas, etc.

Así el peque tomo la decisión de que su hermano podía regresar a la empresa, el poco trabajo que tendría no lo agotaría de ningún modo y se volvería a acoplar lentamente al ajetreo empresarial después de un mes de exilio.

-¡OH! ya veo. Grito Mita sacando a Mokuba de su ensoñación y mostrándole la hoja dándole otro giro para así por fin dejar el dibujo tal y como era, sacando una pequeña risita nerviosa del más pequeño.

-bueno Kaiba, Mokuba, nos veremos después, Kerian me dejo un montón de papeles que revisar y dudo terminar hoy si no me doy prisa. Se despidió saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente.

-por cierto, ¿en donde esta? La última vez que la vi peleaba con una impresora que no salio muy bien librada. Pregunto curioso el pelinegro sin perder la feliz sonrisa.

-despedida. Dijo Kaiba casualmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso cometió algún error? Reclamo comenzando a enfrentar a su hermano. Ante la negativa de este volvió a reclamar.-me prometiste que sin errores mayores no la despedirías, nunca has fallado a tu palabra. ¿Que paso?

Después de relatar la pequeña conversación sostenida con su asistente ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué será lo que se trae entre manos? Se pregunto el pelinegro al regresar a su oficina después de acordar en que esperarían una explicación por parte de la chica.

--

--

-estoy aquí. Dijo entre jadeos una rubia de ojos azules entrando precipitadamente a una lúgubre habitación.

-silencio. Te tardaste mucho, ha perdido la conciencia otra vez. Informo un hombre alto y delgado, también rubio y de unos 50 años de edad. Era el padre de Sae, y quien en esos momentos sonreía inconscientemente ante las carisias de la chica era el hermano mayor de ella.

-¿Cuánto duro esta vez? Pregunto en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos rubios de la persona que mas apreciaba.

-cinco minutos, mucho menos de lo que pronosticaron los doctores.

Kerian asintió sin levantar la vista para ver como su padre abandonaba el lugar, lo único que hizo hasta el anochecer fue permanecer al lado de su hermano con la esperanza de volver a ver aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de ella y aquella voz que siempre la embromaba aun en esas situaciones.

--

--

-buenos días. Saludo a la secretaria de la entrada del edifico.

-el jefe te quiere ver.

La rubia asintió y se dirigió con paso firme a la oficina en el último piso.

Tenía muy mal aspecto, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La enfermedad de su hermano empeoraba con rapidez desmedida y aquella noticia devastadora que el doctor les había confiado la noche pasada, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ahora si podía perder todas las esperanzas.

Quizás presentarse de esa manera a K.C. no era la mejor idea, pero no pudo denegar la oferta que amablemente le dio Mokuba al llamarla la noche anterior para decirle que aun tenía la oportunidad de excusarse con Kaiba. Necesitaba el trabajo, necesitaba el dinero.

-pasa. Escucho dentro de la oficina la inconfundible voz del pequeño Kaiba.

-buenos días. Solo atino a saludar pasando la vista del pelinegro al castaño.

-hola Kerian. Saludo Mokuba olvidando por un momento el asunto a tratar.

-estoy aquí para explicar mi comportamiento. Manifestó la rubia mirando a Kaiba.-como ya dije se trata de asuntos familiares que no puedo posponer y de los cuales no puedo entrar en detalles.

-y no me interesan.

-lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que no puedes abandonar el trabajo, podía presentarse algo importante.

Necesitamos que te comprometas al 100% y eso implica tener que sacrificar aquellos asuntos de los que hablas, al menos si se presentan en horas de trabajo. Se adelanto a decir lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria a Kaiba.

-lo haré. Aceptó después de un rato de meditar las demás opciones. Al fin y al cabo la esperanza con su hermano por más terrible que se escuchara, ya había muerto.

-bien. Entonces vuelve a tus labores y que no se repita esto. Se despidió el peque sonriendo.

La oficina quedo en silencio, Kaiba se había vuelto a concentrar en su computadora y tecleaba en ella como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Estuvo unos minutos en el mismo lugar observando a su jefe hasta que una vibración en su pierna la hizo rebuscar el celular.

Leyó rápidamente el mensaje y olvidándose de la presencia de Kaiba comenzó a buscar en el librero del fondo de la oficina algunos papeles requeridos por Mitashi.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Kaiba intento ignorarla y seguir con lo suyo, pero ya después de un minuto su pequeña paciencia se vio seriamente afectada.

Dejo de teclear y se levanto de su asiento posicionándose detrás de la rubia que aun buscaba algo con desesperación.

-lo siento jefe. Se disculpo ella al dejar de escuchar el tecleo y darse la vuelta quedando de frente a Kaiba.

-apúrate y lárgate de mi vista.

Sin responder nada asintió y siguió la orden de Kaiba. Volvió a sacar libros y ojearlos en busca del documento que serviría a Mitashi, pero este no se encontraba por ningún lado. Algo alarmada al sentir el aura acecina de su jefe aproximarse nuevamente se giro de nueva cuenta para encararlo.

Por suerte antes de que ninguno hablara se escucharon toques a la puerta y en seguida entro una secretaria.

-señor Kaiba el señor Matsumoto solicita una cita con usted en este momento.

-hazle pasar.

La secretaria salio rápidamente, Kerian apuro su búsqueda aun sin obtener resultados para cuando llego el otro empresario.

-Seto Kaiba un gusto verte. Saludo efusivamente el viejo al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

Kerian miro recelosa al hombre, no era por alardear pero estaba segura de que su visita tenía algo que ver con la pasada renuncia al cargo junto a su hijo.

-no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Kerian. Alego fríamente dándose cuenta de la presencia de la chica quien casi desencajo la boca ante las palabras dichas, antiguamente el señor Matsumoto era todo dulzura con ella. Bromas, charlas, etc.

-gomen. Hizo una reverencia y rápidamente volvió a colocar todos los libros en su respectivo orden y salio del lugar dejando a aquellos dos hombres.

Apenas salio suspiro lastimeramente.

-¿temes que Matsumoto haga que mi hermano te despida? Pregunto rápidamente una vocecilla tras ella.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y dando un salto llevando una mano a su pecho antes de responder. Si había algo que no soportaba eran aquellos sustos mortales cuando estaba tan distraída metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡joven Kaiba no vuelva a hacer eso! Intento regañarlo sin embargo no fue tomada en cuenta ya que el pequeño reía con inocente maldad ante la descubierta debilidad de la que creía impenetrable.

-Vamos Kerian, soy Mokuba, y eto lo siento jeje. Sonrió rascándose un poco los cabellos nerviosamente ante la dura mirada de la chica.

¿Que se hacia ante un pequeño niño con una sonrisa encantadora y una carita angelical que irradiaba inocencia y ternura?

-¿entonces Kerian? ¿Tienes miedo a perder tu empleo?

-no. Contesto la rubia y a si misma se contesto a la pasada pregunta.

No se subestima.

-pero es muy posible que lo convenza, la verdad es que mi hermano no esta muy complacido con tu presencia así que si Matsumoto ofrece un buen trato no creo que haya opción…

-¡Mokuba! Intento detener el no muy agradable monologo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué eres tan sincero todo el tiempo? Sonrió ante la nueva mueca de inocencia del pequeño. Si bien no lo debía subestimar, era imposible no caer en sus redes.

Con un ligero roce acaricio los azabaches cabellos.

-acompáñame. Invito el "angelito" agarrándole la mano con confianza y comenzando a guiarla hacia el elevador.

-¿a donde vamos joven Kaiba?

-me llamo Mokuba, ya habíamos progresado en ese aspecto. Dijo con un pequeño puchero de enojo.

-bien, Mokuba. ¿A dónde vamos? Suspiro dándose por vencida ante la nueva carita de perrito a medio morir del pelinegro.

-a comer, muero de hambre y olvide mi cartera en la mansión. Sonrió el pequeño saliendo del ascensor y dejando a la rubia con un ligero tic en el ojo.

Lección del día: No subestimar a ese niño, ¡NUNCA MAS!

--

--

-¿Kaiba en donde esta Kerian? Pregunto Mitashi después de buscar a la susodicha por toda la empresa y ahora en la oficina del jefe.

El ojiazul lo miro como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

¿Acaso a el le tenia que importar en donde estaba esa mocosa?

Entendiendo la muy directa mirada de su jefe, Mita salio de la oficina aun con la pregunta en su mente.

-¿Mokuba?

-si Seto.

-¿en donde estas?

-en Maca, comiendo. Te estoy esperando.

-bien, voy para allá.

Guardando el móvil, tomo su chaqueta informal de los viernes y salio de la empresa con dirección al restauran en donde se vería con su hermano.

Encendió el motor de su deportivo favorito y arranco haciendo temblar el estacionamiento subterráneo privado de K.C.

Apenas salio a la avenida se lamento por no haber tomado un taxi, había tanto trafico a esas horas del día y estar tras un volante moviendo el carro cada 10 minutos sin rebasar lo 5 Km. /h no era la mejor manera de llegar rápidamente al lado de su hermanito. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba.

Después de 30 minutos, cien mil maldiciones y una infracción de transito, logro estacionarse en el aparcado del restaurante Maka, uno de los mas famosos de la ciudad por su excelente comida.

Subió los escalones de la entrada y con un gracias de lo mas forzado agradeció a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta.

-hermano. Saludo Mokuba apenas lo vio entrar. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del centro, las más odiadas por el ojiazul.

Pero ese problema paso a segundo plano al notar que su pelinegro hermano no se encontraba solo.

Por segunda vez en ese día se perdió en aquellos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada. Quizás era producto de su horrible viaje al local o el cambio brusco de temperatura consecuencia de la calefacción, pero sin poder evitarlo algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica se produjo en algún lugar de su pecho.

-Kerian.

Mokuba viendo a uno y a otro comprendió rápidamente y sonrió maliciosamente pasando un brazo por la espalada de la chica y atrayéndola hacia el "cariñosamente"

-ella mi invito a comer ¿verdad Kerian? ¿Invitaras a mi hermano también? Pregunto haciendo un puchero inocente confiando en que la pobre economía de la chica hiciera su parte.

-yo no eh…

-lo siento Seto, Kerian no quiere, tendrás que pagar lo tuyo. Sonrió aun mas apretujando a la chica para luego despegarse y mirarla como hipnotizado.

Kaiba frunció el ceño y se sentó en la silla al lado de Mokuba.

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a la efusividad de su hermano con el, no lo estaba con otras personas. No fueron celos, fue simple molestia que olvido cuando la mesera llego a pedir las ordenes.

-Seto, por cierto, ¿volverás a la universidad? Pregunto Mokuba rompiendo el silencio provocado ya que los tres se dedicaban a comer sus respectivos alimentos.

-si. Contesto Kaiba simplemente, sin embargo el pequeño descifro que tras ese si había cierta cabellera rubia y ojos mieles de por medio.

-y tu Kerian, tienes la edad de Seto ¿no es así? ¿Como es que ya terminaste la universidad? Cuestiono otra vez Mokuba.

-solo me dedique a presentar los exámenes, es un trato que hice con el director y la junta de directivos. Revelo complacida sonriéndole.

La verdad tras ese hecho no era su desprecio ante los menos favorecidos intelectualmente, ni siquiera su oportunidad de hacerse notar y ser admirable.

La razón por la cual se había matado en cada escuela por la que pasaba desde los 12 años era por que a esa edad se entero de la grave enfermedad que prometía quitarle a su hermano de un momento a otro. Su padre no tan favorecido económicamente la había hecho madurar y no de la mejor manera, dándole desde esa edad la responsabilidad de terminar rápido sus estudios para así ayudarle en los gastos requeridos de los medicamentos y demás tratamientos.

Recordó que fue exactamente a esa edad cuando su padre le dirigió la última sonrisa de su vida.

No estaba segura si extrañaba el trato amable de su familia, es que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Con el paso de los años se convenció de no esperar otra vez el cariño fraternal, ¿como hacerlo? Teniendo otras prioridades mucho más importantes.

Quizás algún día, no muy lejano, volvería a permitirse libertades como aquella de amar y disfrutar de la vida. Realizar sus sueños que por el momento se encontraban muy lejanos a su estado actual. Pero eso se lo permitiría solo el día en que pagara su deuda, la impuesta por su padre para con su hermano.

Y cuando el momento llegara mandaría todo lo que hasta ahora había construido, la reputación, las falsas amistades, la familia que ni siquiera podía ya relacionar con la palabra amor, y demás bienes materiales a la basura. En donde tenia bien merecido su lugar.

¿Qué haría después?

Seguir el rumbo del viento, viajar, conocer el mundo, instalarse en un pequeño y recóndito lugar y ahí vivir lejos del ajetreo que tanto odiaba de las ciudades y de las personas.

Excéntrica, solitaria. Dos palabras que la describían.

Pero para que engañar, no era feliz.

¡No soy feliz!

Aquella mirada soñadora y distraída, poco común en una empresaria seria como ella, llamo la atención de uno de los hermanos Kaiba, para ser precisos del mayor.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron se fijo en la chica por más de dos segundos.

¿Qué escondía? ¿Quién era y de donde había salido?

Seto Kaiba no se quedaba con las preguntas al aire.

En el hospital, gracias a su inteligencia y buen uso de su atractivo- al cual sacaba provecho cuando definitivamente no quedaba de otra- consiguió ponerse al día con respecto a los planes de su hermano y subgerente de contratar a una asistente entre otras cosas de menor importancia.

Aquel dato al principio le pareció un terrible golpe bajo por parte de su mas leal compañero y propia sangre.

¿Dudaba Mokuba de su capacidad para dirigir la corporación?

Mil veces se cuestiono, y de misma forma se respondió y reprendió a si mismo. Acaso le había dado una razón para dudar de el, había fallado en alguna ocasión, Jamás. El nunca tubo falla alguna. Todo con respecto a la empresa era PERFECTO.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

La respuesta le llego al segundo día de internado en el hospital, dentro de un pequeño y arrugado sobre que el mismo Mokuba le había entregado.

-La empresa no debe ser tu prioridad, Tú debes ser lo más importante, lo eres para mí, no entiendo por que no para ti-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente por semanas, eran las primeras que le dirigió su hermano al verlo en aquel estado.

Manos a la obra, gracias también a cierto tratamiento con una horrible psicóloga de quien ni acordarse era necesario, busco a la persona adecuada para el puesto.

Algo de lo que podía darse el lujo al menos era de escoger el mismo a su asistente.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, nadie sospecho, nunca lo harían, pero una jugada de el fue la que dio fin al empleo de Kerian con Matsumoto, lo demás lo dejo al destino y al ingenio de su hermanito, que una vez mas le comprobó que podía confiar en el aun siquiera sin que el peque lo supiera

Y gracias también a Mitashi, no podía olvidarse de su fiel compañero.

-Kerian ¿te gustan los videojuegos?

-claro Mokuba, ¿a quien no?

La gran sonrisa del pelinegro se vio un poco opacada por el ceño fruncido de Kaiba quien comprendió rápidamente a donde iba la conversación. Ahora tendría que soportar una voz mas en la pacifica mansión.

Aunque muy en el fondo, aquella voz en particular no le molestaba del todo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Subiré tres caps hoy.

Son los que ya corregí, o al menos revisé un poquito jeje.

Saludos!!


	5. MALDICIONES AL AIRE

Olas de nuevo…abajo el fic..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

//MALDICIONES AL AIRE. TAXI, HELICOPTERO Y UNA FIRMA//

-El primer mes trabajando juntos.- pensó Mita observando a la rubia mientras meneaba un poco el café que sostenía en una de sus manos. Últimamente le daba por tomarse una taza de café en sus ratos libres, en otro tiempo eso estaría bien y seria saludable, pero ahora con Kerian ayudando en la corporación lo ratos libres eran mas a menudo y la cafeína le comenzaba a afectar. Definitivamente tenia que dejar esa maldita droga.

No recordaba si aquel temblor en sus manos era normal o la agitación y la necesidad de mantenerse todo el día en movimiento. Además del raro humor que se cargaba últimamente.

¿Desde cuando era gracioso despedir a las indefensas secretarias?

O el masoquismo de Kaiba comenzaba a funcionar, o definitivamente tenía que dejar de tomar tanto café.

Un movimiento lo sobresalto, haciendo que derramara el vendito liquido sobre su traje. Miro con reproche a la causante mientras tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba lo mejor posible.

-solo cerré la pantalla de mi portátil.- Reprocho la chica guardando la computadora en su bolso y colocándose el mismo en el hombro.-saldré. ¿Necesitas algo?

Mitashi asintió tirando el resto de la bebida en la basura

–necesito estos papeles firmados para antes de las 10.

-ah, pero me refería a algo que no tenga que ver con el jefe ya sabes, se molestara, y se desquitara con migo. Negó con la cabeza intentando rechazar el pedido, suplicando, ¿rogando?

Maldito Mitashi. Desde cuando ponía caras de perro a medio morir. Si no fuera la mitad de atractivo que era le hubiera dado un buen golpe por intentar persuadirla de ese modo.

Que va, era mujer y era tan tierno verlo hacer esa carita.

Acepto los papeles, de mala gana claro esta, arrebatándoselos en toda extensión de la palabra.

-por eso te quiero. Sonrió el empresario escuchando como respuesta un gruñido y la puerta de su despacho azotarse.

Genial. Ahora se enfrentaría con el jefe en el lugar que el más detestaba y por lo tanto en el que estaba de peor humor, en la universidad.

¿Tan mala era? (la universidad) Aburrida quizás. No entendía por que la detestaba tanto y si ese era el caso por que no la abandonaba y hacia lo que ella.

Seto Kaiba no tendría ningún problema en pasar aquella etapa en un año con solo exámenes.

Por algún motivo un nombre le llego a la cabeza: Mokuba.

Se encogió en hombros, que mas daba, ese tema era personal.

-señorita su padre llamo hace unos minutos, dejo un mensaje:

9pm, lleva tu parte.

Recito una secretaria que le había dado alcance cuando Kerian ya estaba por salir de la empresa.

Ni siquiera se molestaría en pensar sobre el tema. Asintió con cortesía a la secretaria de nombre Brandi y siguió su camino.

--

--

Los timbres de edificio sonaron, y volvieron a sonar otras dos veces como si con la primera no hubiera sido suficiente para dejar a los alumnos sordos.

Malditos maestros que no aprenden a llevar por si mismos la hora de sus malditas clases y tienen que esperar el sonido ensordecedor de esos malditos timbres.

Es que acaso no tienen dinero para comprar malditos relojes, con mucho gusto el se los donaba con tal de que quitaran, tiraran, demolieran aquellas malditas maquinitas chillantes y molestas que le causaban un maldito dolor de cabeza y le crispaban los nervios.

Ah. ¡Como odiaba esa maldita escuela!

Con aquel último pensamiento feliz se levanto de su pupitre después de la pequeña sesión de acostumbrado masaje en la sien y divagaciones tendientes a cierta palabra maldita.

Poco menos de un mes llevaba de clases desde que comenzó su "nueva vida" y se dio ese cambio, pequeño grande, quien sabe.

Pero ahora la palabra "estupida" fue remplazada en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso mejoraba o empeoraba?

No tenía las suficientes ganas para descifrar aquella maldita cuestión.

Con su caminar lento, seguro y elegante abandono la instalación y se dirigió a uno de los peores lugares para trabajar, la cafetería.

La razón; la biblioteca estaba en remodelación, las aulas bacías cerradas con llave y en el jardín caía una pequeña llovizna.

Al llegar a su destino se dio cuenta de que aquel día estaba predestinado para hacerle maldecir cada cinco minutos.

La cafetería estaba al tope, todas las mesas ocupadas y parte del piso también.

-maldición.

-me lleva…

-maldición.

Interrumpiendo su rezo divino, una vocecilla proveniente de algún lugar del piso lo invito a sentarse.

Cuando las pupilas se dieron por vencidas en la búsqueda de algún otro lugar mas apto para el, giro los talones y camino hasta sentarse al lado de Yugi Moto y demás personas que lo acompañaban.

Asintió con la cabeza ante los saludos de todos y antes de que quisieran sacarle algún tipo de platica abrió la portátil apoyándola en sus piernas cruzadas y comenzó a teclear.

Los demás siguieron charlando entre ellos sin ofenderse por aquel claro gesto de desprecio, ya estaban acostumbrados.

Con solo el hecho de que Kaiba les hubiera hecho caso y se sentara con ellos les era suficiente.

Mientras, en uno de los pasillos del campus cierta rubia buscaba al genio, haciendo poco esfuerzo debo agregar. Con la vista al piso y los ojos entrecerrados la única forma que tendría de encontrarlo seria chocando con el. Hecho que esperaba no sucediera.

Aunque ya tenía un mes de conocerlo, la relación no había variado entre ellos. Si bien al principio hubo un raro acercamiento todo termino con la visita a la mansión Kaiba.

Si hubiera sabido de lo que se enteraría en aquella pequeña visita nunca hubiera puesto un pie en aquel lugar.

Algunas veces preferimos seguir soñando a enterarnos de la cruda realidad de lo que nunca podrá ser.

Aquella noche de video juegos, Mokuba le presento a los únicos amigos de la familia. Si bien con el tal Yugi no tubo problemas, era muy agradable y simpático, el chico rubio y de ojos cafés que le precedía en la presentación la dejo sin palabras.

Radiante y hermoso. Joey Wheeler le cayó como balde de agua fría por dos razones.

La primera la horrible sensación de vació que le llenaba el estomago al verlo sonreír y hablar, era la viva imagen de lo que su hermano una vez fue, igual de alegre, vivaz, divertido y bromista. Era casi como si la vida le mostrara lo que el ser mas amado de su vida pudo ser. Su sol.

La tortura de esa noche aun la llevaba en el alma, volver a ver a aquel rubio era otra estaca en su corazón a lo poco que quedaba de este.

Pero era su trabajo gracias a Mita.

Por desgracia sabia debido a la segunda razón, que cabía la posibilidad de que el jefe se encontrara con Joey.

Esa misma noche, en la mansión Kaiba presencio por error la que bien pudiera ser la noticia y chisme del siglo en las revistas amarillistas.

Después de despedirse del anfitrión y demás compañía, decidió abandonar aquella casa lo más pronto posible, y en su desesperación se perdió.

Maldita la hora en que doblo mal en aquel pasillo.

Por azares del destino llego a la habitación del chico genio, empezaba a caminar en sentido contrario cuando chocaron con ella dos de las personas que conoció en la velada, Joey y Duk Deblin, un chico de excéntrica vestimenta y llamativos ojos verdes.

Ambos le sonrieron y como si de una rutina se tratase se despidieron frente a la puerta de Kaiba, el chico de ojos verdes siguió caminando por el pasillo y el rubio entro a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Conociendo al castaño aquel acto iba a acarrear sangre.

Lo que escucho después fue aun peor que la idea de tener que sacar al rubio en una ambulancia.

"hola cachorro"

Familiaridad, ternura, ¿amor?

Tres claros sentimientos plasmados en aquel saludo.

En aquel momento después de escuchar la respuesta del rubio entendió que la vida nunca le favorecería.

La relación entre aquellas dos personas era demasiado personal, demasiado amor de por medio. No entendía, pero que va, su cabeza no estaba para entender, la muy mal nacida solo le decía a gritos la cruda realidad, la baga esperanza y felicidad que nunca debió tener.

Nunca supo como fue a parar a su departamento. Algunas veces los pies solo te guían y por ello dio gracias.

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo el jefe parecía de buen humor.

La razón no era muy difícil de imaginar, por desgracia.

Irónicamente aquel día fue ella la que se porto arrogante y fría con todos, despreciando a unas secretarias de las que se había hecho amiga el primer día de trabajo.

Y por más tonto que parezca fue ella la que rechazo la tregua que Kaiba le dio, ese día la trato bien, hablándole de manera casi amable.

Era excelente que Kaiba cambiara de esa manera su humor, sin embargo la causa del cambio aun seguía gritándosela su cerebro.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, otra vez la cruda realidad.

Volvería a ver al chico rubio.

¡Maldita vida!

Suspiro con pesar, volvió a suspirar pero esta vez para darse las fuerzas necesarias, calmarse y despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos suicidas que de vez en cuando llegaban a saludarla. No faltaba mucho para que se fuera con uno de ellos.

Con renovadas fuerzas busco con la mirada a algún chico que se viera de su edad para preguntarle por el paradero del jefe.

Con una maldita suerte lo encontró rápidamente y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra ese día, el maldito chico le dijo que acababa de ver al genio en la cafetería con el rubio.

Camino al susodicho lugar, ¿era ella o de repente aumentaba la gravedad? Cada paso era más pesado y costoso de dar que el otro. A eso se le llama cobardía. Se reprendió a si misma sacudiendo la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta.

Si bien nunca estudio en una universidad no se espero nunca tal escena.

La sobre población en Japón era indiscutible.

Una risilla cruzo sus labios.

Esquivo, salto, se agacho para llegar hasta el lugar en donde diviso al gran genio y dueño de K.C. sentado en el piso y tecleando en su portátil.

La sonrisa ni siquiera desapareció al notar al rubio y demás amigos de los Kaiba, es que era tan sorpréndete ver al jefe de tal manera; quitándole la portátil casi podría pasar por un tonto estudiante universitario común y corriente ahí sentado en el piso platicando con amigos. Claro que la pose prepotente lo distinguiría de los demás, por eso dije casi.

-¡Kerian! Fue el grito de Tea el que atrajo la atención de todos y saco al genio de su ensimismamiento.

Como era de esperar con aquellos chicos amigables, pronto la jalaron y se encontró sentada junto al genio siendo atestada de saludos y preguntas.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos

-¿a que vienes a la universidad?

-que tonto eres Joey, es obvio que viene a ver a Kaiba.

-ah, si es cierto jeje.

-entonces Kerian ¿nos acompañas a comer o tienes prisa?

-he. Yo, si tengo cosas que hacer. Sudo frió ante tanta atención.

Si bien no era de carácter frió con las personas, nunca se dio el lujo de tener amigos, verdaderos amigos que se preocuparan por su bienestar. Lo más parecido que tenía eran compañeros de estudios y de trabajo con los que platicaba de cosas triviales sin llegar a nada personal.

Aquella gente era nueva para ella, empezando por el chiquillo de negros cabellos que había demostrado interesarse por ella, de Mitashi que de vez en cuando la invitaba al café, pensándolo bien Mita la invitaba todos los días desde hacia una semana.

Nota personal: Alejar a Mitashi del vendito café.

Y ahora aquellos chicos amables que tenían la palabra "amigos" tatuada en la frente.

-OH bueno. Entonces otro día será. ¿Lo prometes? La chica de cabello castaño era en verdad insistente. Eso la incomodaba a veces.

-veré que puedo hacer Tea.

-no digas veré. P-R-O-M-E-T-E-L-O. Volvió a insistir, al parecer esa chica se tomaba muy en serio las relaciones amistosas.

-lo prometo lo prometo. Volvió a sudar frió.

El gesto asesino ante una negativa no le dejaba más opción.

Esa chica no incomodaba, intimidaba.

-genial, mañana te hablare.

El cambio de cara sangrienta a sonrisa angelical saco una gotita de más de uno de los presentes.

El genio que hasta el momento se encontraba tecleando en la portátil pero al margen de la "conversación" se giro hacia la rubia alzando una ceja en su típica pose de ¿que?

-jefe, Mitashi necesita esto con su firma. Reacciono la asistente tendiéndole la carpeta con los importantes documentos.

Como era de esperarse, Kaiba se la arrebato de las manos y se dedico a leer.

Mientras tanto, ese rato lo aprovecharon Yugi y Joey platicándole del nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaban en la universidad.

Terminada una de las carcajadas generales por los comentarios de los rubios la carpeta regreso a sus manos.

-revísalos. Fue lo único que dijo Kaiba volviendo a teclear en su computadora.

Así lo hizo, a cada hoja que daba vuelta un pequeño tic le comenzaba a empezar hasta que cerró la carpeta de golpe y maldijo al subgerente.

Al maldito si le estaba afectando la cafeína, esos documentos en primera eran de tres meses atrás y en segunda ya estaban firmados y con el sello de comprobación.

Toda la tortura para nada.

-¿sucede algo? Yugi se vio preocupado ante la mirada asesina que seguramente exhibía en esos momentos.

-si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Dijo poniéndose de pie y guardando los documentos de nueva cuenta en su bolso.

-¿segura que estas bien?

-*nada que un arma no pueda solucionar* si, no hay problema Yugi, es solo que Mokuba me espera. Volvió a disculparse haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

-ah bien, entonces nos vemos. Ah. Kaiba ¿tú también te vas?

El genio se había puesto de pie y asintió con la cabeza para después sin previo aviso tomar del hombro a Kerian empujándola a la salida, cuando llegaron a esta un pequeño suspiro salio de sus labios. Pequeño avance de humanidad que el castaño demostraba ya cada vez más seguido gracias a las amenazas de Mokuba por quitarle la empresa si no se relajaba un poco.

-¿trajiste la limusina? Cuestiono el genio.

¿Limusina? ¡Había viajado en un maldito taxi! ¡Nadie le dijo que podía tomar la limusina! –no.

-¿no lo sabias? Le dije a Mitashi que te avisara, esta a tu disposición cuando no nos sirva a nosotros.

Otra vez su cara de acecina en potencia la delataba.

-quizás se le olvido decirme. Se encogió de hombros.

Habían llegado a la salida de la universidad por lo que paro al primer taxi que paso por aquella calle.

Tenia algo de prisa, el pequeño Mokuba necesitaba algo muy importante al parecer, el mensaje así se lo había dado a entender.

-pues ahora lo sabes. No quiero a mi asistente subiendo a taxis.

Regaño el castaño subiendo de mala gana al que los tendría que llevar con Mokuba.

El corazón de la rubia dio un pequeñísimo brinco de alegría.

Acaso eso era preocupación por su persona.

El taxi arranco rápidamente, acelerando cada vez más. Tres semáforos en verde y diablos; Un embotellamiento en la avenida principal, estarían juntos bastante rato al parecer.

El silencio reino en el automóvil, la suave música de la radio acompañada por el horrible tarareo del chofer al intentar seguirle el ritmo a la canción era lo único que lo rompía.

La cara de fastidio de ambos se torno en una de ascecinos seriales después de 10 minutos de esa tortura.

Para buena suerte del conductor, un movil comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo la escena.

-Kerian, regresa. Te di los papeles equivocados. La junta de abogados cambio la hora de entrega, tenemos como 20 minutos.

La voz de Mitashi se escucho chillona, señal de que había tomado mas café en su desesperación.

Por otra parte tanto Kaiba como su asistente palidecieron, la junta de abogados, esa bola de buitres que esperaba solo un error de los empresarios para arrebatarles el poder de K.C.

No pasarían en alto aquella oportunidad y si bien Kaiba aun los mantenía a raya, no tardarían en poner aquel suceso en evidencia con el juez que tenía sentenciado al ojiazul a quitarle el mando de KC por su "inexperiencia y escasa edad" argumento que alegaron aquellos buitres en su última visita a la corte.

-manda el helicóptero a la azotea del banco de Domino, el jefe esta conmigo. Ordeno la asistente antes aun de que el castaño reaccionara.

-en seguida. Y con esto último la comunicación se corto.

Al darse la vuelta Kerian se encontró con que Kaiba ya estaba fuera del taxi caminando hacia el mencionado banco, con cierta molestia por la falta de consideración pago al chofer y lo siguió.

El banco de Domino, era un edificio de varios pisos de altura, suficientes para tener en la azotea un helipuerto.

Era una construcción monumental y rudimentaria en su interior, guardando cierta esencia de la cultura japonesa mezclada con los súper avances tecnológicos de la actualidad.

Apenas entraron, dos mujeres se le pegaron al castaño. Su presencia en el edificio no era habitual pero no por eso mal recibida, al contrario, tener empresarios de esa magnitud era un buen presagio para los trabajadores, quizás quisiera invertir su dinero o donar alguna cantidad al edificio.

Los murmullos subieron de tono si bien apareció a su lado la rubia que lo acompañaba; aquella jovencita de ojos azules, cabello recogido y pulcra vestimenta.

Su rostro era demasiado conocido en el mundo de negocios para asociarla con otro tipo de relación con el empresario que no fuera enteramente de trabajo.

La causa de los murmullos, entonces; se debía a que no era exactamente de buena fama la que gozaba en dicho mundo.

Los Matsumoto, resentidos, se habían encargado de eso justo después de que la visita del mayor de ellos a K.C.

La conversación y asuntos exactos tratados aun seguían siendo un misterio para Kerian, Mitashi y Mokuba pero por los comentarios al día siguiente en el periódico local, deducían que la visita como predijo la asistente, era para convencer a Kaiba de despedirla.

El agradecimiento al jefe quedo al aire dado el humor que Kerian tenia ese día, dejando así ese tema para nunca mas tratarlo.

-¿a que debemos su visita señor Kaiba? Pregunto una de las mujeres que lo toparon en la entrada.

El castaño no se molesto en contestar, para eso había contratado-o le habían "impuesto"- una asistente. Para hacer todo lo que a el se le antojara, y en este caso hablar no le apetecía para nada a no ser que fuera para expresar la sarta de maldiciones dedicadas a los abogados, al subgerente y a las demás personas existentes en el planeta tierra y alrededores.

Comprendiendo el gesto del jefe, Kerian fue la encargada de contestar.

Terminado el relato la mujer la observo con desconfianza para luego proceder a solicitar el permiso llamando por comunicador al subgerente del banco.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban en la azotea del edificio subiendo al helicóptero que para alivio de todos ya los estaba esperando.

El viaje fue demasiado rápido para gusto de la rubia, las alturas y la velocidad no eran buena combinación.

Al final llegaron a tiempo para firmar y entregar los papeles aunque fueron mal recibidos por los abogados quienes sin duda daban por hecho que ya no llegarían.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uno mas …

Comentarios??


	6. UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

Ultimo cap del día…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

//UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE//

La puerta de la oficina de Kaiba permanecía cerrada, dentro el jefe y subgerente tenían una charla sobre lo ocurrido recientemente.

Mientras tanto Kerian esperaba apoyada en la pared frente a dicha puerta.

Los empresarios llevaban ahí más de media hora por lo que la impaciencia comenzaba a evidenciarse en la chica, aun tenia que llegar a su cita con Mokuba y el peque la cito a las 11, ya pasaban de las 12:30.

Enojar a uno de los Kaiba no era buena idea, aunque se tratase del menor.

Otra vez se encontró en aquel dilema, entrar o no entrar al despacho.

Ya estaba con la mano en la chapa de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de tirón jalándola hacia dentro y haciéndola trastabillar hasta caer en el piso.

-se te esta haciendo costumbre entrar así. Comento divertido Mitashi ayudándola a pararse.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de quien había sido el culpable de su acercamiento con el suelo, Kaiba aun estaba sosteniendo la cerradura de la puerta.

-ten mas cuidado Kaiba, uno de estos días la vas a matar. ¿Te encuentras bien? Agrego al ver como la chica tenia agarrada la muñeca derecha y una expresión de dolor surcaba su rostro.

-déjame ver.

Con sumo cuidado le tomo el bazo y examino la parte lastimada.

-¿duele aquí?

El grito y el salto que dio Kerian hacia atrás respondieron la pregunta.

-creo que es mejor llevarla al hospital, por si esta fracturada.

Concluyo Mita viendo seriamente al culpable del accidente.

Minutos después los tres se encontraban en la limusina camino al hospital central de Domino.

-no me tienen que acompañar. Alego por sexta vez la asistente, quien mas que encontrar el gesto halagador lo encontraba incomodo y un poco, solo un poco cursi.

-yo no te acompañare. Aclaro Mita obteniendo la atención de los otros dos.-voy al juzgado, aproveche que esta de paso al hospital.

Un bufido se escapo de los labios de la chica, y pensar que creyó que era importante para alguien. Bueno, al parecer todo seguía en orden con respecto a sus relaciones. Espera, ¿y Kaiba que hacia ahí? Si bien Mita ya había dicho sus intenciones, el jefe no había abierto la boca desde el incidente más que para llamar a la limusina.

La mirada de interrogación que le dirigió fue mas que suficiente para el castaño, el si pensaba acompañarla, diablos pero se había ido con la finta de que el subgerente también, pero el maldito jugaba sucio. Estaba seguro de que esa visita al juzgado acababa de ser inventada. Nada podía decir y es que en realidad no quería decir nada. Por alguna extraña razón.

Ese ¿sentimiento?, ¿que era?, no, no el hecho de tener la culpa de haberla lastimado, fue un accidente y nada mas.

A lo que se refería era a la sensación de volver a sentir eso que pensó, nunca mas volvería. Eso que una vez sintió con Joey Wheeler.

El recuerdo de una conversación regreso a su mente.

Era de noche, estaba en su habitación, solo, ordenando algunos documentos que había sacado de K.C a escondidas de Mokuba con el fin de revisarlos.

El inmutable gesto que siempre portaba se vio roto, satisfecho, sonrió dejando de lado los papeles. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos intentando dejar su mente en blanco y relajarse. No lo logro.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo puso de nueva cuenta en guardia, pero al ver de quien se trataba, se destenso un poco y procedió a saludar con un "hola cachorro" al primer rubio que se había ganado su confianza.

Joey entro como si nada respondiéndole con una gran sonrisa.-Seto.

Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, camino hasta sentarse en la cama de Kaiba y lo llamo palmeando el colchón a un lado de el.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, a unos centímetros de distancia el rubio estallo en carcajadas dejándose caer entre las almohadas y mirando al techo sin dejar de reír.

Por su parte el castaño sonrió de lado, tan evidente era, tan bien lo conocía.

-lo ultimo. Reconoció Joey.-no soy adivino, que te preguntes eso es evidente y como siempre, que alguien te conozca es lo ultimo que darías por hecho. Sin embargo yo si lo ago.

-Mokuba.

-bien bien, lo admito. El chibi me dio la pista. Pero el resultado es el mismo. Al parecer a ti te gustan los rubios…

-Hm.

-y las rubias…

El silencio inundo la habitación, después de un rato Joey se incorporo viendo seriamente al ojiazul.

La pregunta era más que evidente, al menos para ellos dos.

La historia no se volvería a repetir, Kaiba ahora ya conocía y creía en esa cosa llamada amor, y por consecuencia sabia ya lo que se sentía no ser totalmente correspondido.

-para que te arriesgaras con migo te costo milenios.

-hacerme la idea de estar enamorado de un Cachorro me fue difícil de aceptar.

-¡oye! Hem… bueno pero el punto es que tardaste y ya sabes…

-lo se. Te enamoraste de ese.

Nuevamente silencio. El aprendizaje de aquella historia vivida fue claro, arriesgarse te lleva por dos caminos, pero no hacerlo indudablemente te lleva a uno, al arrepentimiento.

-¿que harás entonces? Pregunto Joey sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El castaño medito por un momento, claro, momento mas largo en la vida de Joey no pudo haber, desesperado y curioso volvió a insistir.

-Kaiba, no puedo creer que te lo pienses tanto, después de todo ya deberías haber aprendido.

-lo se.

-ah ah. Claro claro. Es una chica, entiendo lo contrariado que estabas al sentirte atraído por un hombre, aceptarlo debió costar bastante. Pero ahora regresar a las andadas y de reversa. Creo que debes de estar hecho un lió. Claro si no te conociera diría que Seto Kaiba esta confundido.

Detuvo por un momento el monologo solo para ver la reacción afirmativa del castaño, había dado en la yaga.

-pero bueno Kaiba que te gusten los dos no esta fuera de este loco mundo, creo que es magnifico, además nadie le manda a su corazón.

-aquí bajo yo.

Sacado abruptamente de los recuerdos, volvió a la limusina junto a la rubia y al subgerente quien ya estaba cerrando la puerta despidiéndose con una mano de ellos.

-"maldito Mitashi"

Al parecer los dos pensaron lo mismo en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, tampoco la chica se creía el cuento del juzgado.

Ahora si, la situación era mas que incomoda, nunca se habían quedado solos, claro sin contar en la oficina en donde Kerian le pasaba las cuentas del día y trabajaba a su lado algunas veces pero cada uno con la mente en la corporación.

La situación ahora era distinta, este no era trabajo.

-¿Por qué me acompaña Jefe? Vaya que la chica no perdía el tiempo en las tangentes.

Para mala suerte de Kaiba, esa pregunta exactamente no tenia aun una respuesta convincente.

Ante la durativa del castaño Kerian decidió dejar de lado la pregunta, si bien quería saber, poner en jaque a su jefe no era la mejor idea en estos momentos. Y la verdad es que molestar a un Kaiba nunca era la mejor idea.

-ah ah se me olvido. Olvidándose de la muñeca lastimada hizo un rápido movimiento para sacar el movil de la bolsa del pantalón. ¡Mokuba aun estaba esperándola!

Y tal y como lo esperaba tenia ya un montón de mensajes del pequeño, iban de comprensivo-desesperado-furioso hasta que en el ultimo…

Kami sabe que no podía pronunciar esa palabra o no iría al cielo.

Kaiba noto su terrible semblante pero como era de esperar no pregunto o dio indicios de que le importara.

-¿paso algo?

O bien, me equivoque.

-na nada…es solo que talvez este será mi ultimo día de vida. Lo último lo dijo sin pensar, algunas veces la espontaneidad la sorprendía. Era su naturaleza ser así. Que lo ocultara en el mundo de los negocios era otra de las mascaras que usaba para lograr su objetivo.

-¿eh? Kaiba no esperaba una broma de ella. La chica seria y fría.

-no nada. ¿Podría? Con la pose de nuevo en su lugar le tendió el celular, escribir con la mano izquierda no se le daba muy bien.

Aun así el castaño incrédulo por tal acción la vio sin comprender.

-por favor. Mokuba me cito hoy y no e podido cancelarle, solo escríbale un mail onegai.

- a ja…

Que pasaba, cada vez la conocía menos, de repente daba unos cambios de conducta, se veía tan real, tan bien.

Aun si poder creer que el vocabulario de repente se había esfumado de su cerebro tomo el movil que le tendía y se dedico a observarlo, intentando así quitar de su mente la imagen de su asistente arrogante e inmutable, sonriéndole con inocencia.

Fijo su vista en el aparato que siempre cargaba ella, ah ella.

Un blackberry de última generación color negro y plateado. El maldito aparato tenia en sus redes el 50 % de los movimientos que se habían hecho en la empresa, sudo frió. Si algo le llegara a pasar, si lo perdía.

-no guardo nada allí, todo esta en tu… su computadora.- Corrigió de inmediato al ver la sombra que se asomaba en Kaiba. -Jamás cometería tal imprudencia de guardar tan importantes archivos en un movil.

El castaño asintió sintiéndose mas tranquilo, confiaba en que así era. Momento, desde cuando la chica se adelantaba a sus preguntas.

La observo con incredulidad, Kerian por su parte se asusto, que mala mirada de su jefe, ¿había dicho algo malo?

-disculpe, pensé que…

-no estamos en la oficina, ni en plan de trabajo, tutéame.

Abrir mas los ojos no era posible, acaso Kaiba había dicho lo que creyó escuchar. Tutearlo, a el.

Antes de perder la conciencia por tal impresión, la limusina se detuvo. Habían llegado a la entrada principal de hospital.

Ambos bajaron y caminaron hacia ella.

Dentro tanto enfermeras, doctores como enfermos iban y venían por los pasillos, había una familia discutiendo algo cerca del elevador, unas enfermeras charlando y riendo al parecer en su hora de descanso y al fondo el dichoso recibidor de donde les hicieron señas de saludo.

-sigue en la misma. Dijo una de las encargadas cuando llegaron frente al recibidor.

La mirada de Kerian ensombreció un poco.-no. Tuve un accidente. Dijo mostrando la muñeca dolorida y de paso señalando con la cabeza a Kaiba, quien esperaba un poco más atrás.

-ah ya veo, te aran unas radiografías, sígueme.

Kaiba asintió ante la mirada de Kerian y se dio la vuelta recargándose en una de las paredes para comenzar a escribir el correo a su hermanito.

Apenas se entero de la noticia de que Kerian estaba en el hospital, se olvido del disgusto que tenia y salio precipitadamente en su búsqueda. Podía estar seguro de que era algo realmente grave si el que le había avisado era su hermano por el movil del que Kerian nunca se desprendía.

Del enfado paso a la preocupación y angustia, tomo el primer taxi que encontró y en menos de quince minutos subía atropelladamente las escaleras del hospital.

Paso como rayo apenas siendo distinguido por el ojiazul que se paro rápidamente intentando detenerlo sin tener éxito.

El pequeño llego hasta una de las enfermeras del recibidor y casi gritando pregunto por Kerian.

Si bien Kaiba hasta ese momento mostraba un leve gesto de disgusto por el comportamiento de su hermano, cambio totalmente al oír la respuesta de la enfermera.

-piso 3 habitación 31.

Si bien recordaba la última visita que había hecho a ese hospital, cuando salía de uno de sus ataques de estrés, el piso 3 era el destinado para enfermos en coma, con enfermedades desconocidas hasta el momento o en agonía.

Era una tremenda equivocación que los mandaran a ese lugar.

Sin embargo ese dato no lo conocía su hermanito.

Mokuba ya corría al elevador.

-¿Kerian? Repitió Kaiba tratando de hacer rectificar a la enfermera.

-si señor, Tauri Kerian.

Cierto dato se acomodo en su cabeza. Asintió y se apuro a traer de vuelta a Mokuba.

-es todo. Una semana de inmovilidad y estará bien. El doctor le sonrió con cariño terminando de vendar la muñeca.

-bien. Gracias. Se despidió y salio del consultorio con un gesto de dolor.

-¿pasaras a echar un vistazo antes? Interrogo la enfermera que la había esperado en el pasillo.

-seria lo correcto, ya que estoy aquí, sin embargo mi jefe esta esperando.

-algo te molesta, no te encuentro con ánimos hoy. Sabes que eso no le gusta a…

Un zumbido la interrumpió, el comunicador.

-¡despertó!

El grito resonó en el pasillo haciendo voltear a varias personas que pasaban por allí.

Kerian proceso aquella palabra y salio disparada a las escaleras, solo estaba una planta mas abajo.

Brincando de dos en dos esquivo a un doctor que se encontraba leyendo unos papeles los cuales le tiro, se disculpo sin detenerse, no había tiempo.

Brinco, aparto y empujo a varias personas mas lastimándose la mano, cosa que no le importo mucho. Al fin llego a la habitación 31. Sin hacerle caso al dolor punzante de la muñeca abrió la puerta. El dolor desapareció por la impresión.

Si ya era impactante ver a su hermano despierto y sonriéndole, lo era aun mas si los hermanos Kaiba se encontraban, al parecer hasta hace unos momentos, en una conversación.

-¡Sae! Su llamado le hizo olvidarse de lo demás por un rato.

El chico rubio dueño de todo su amor le llamaba.

Sin poder evitarlo pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro que pronto fue hundido en el pecho de Tauri.

-no llores…hermanita. Pronuncio apenas.

Kerian se despego un poco para poder verlo a la cara y sonreírle.

-no lo haré si te quedas con migo. Susurro apenas audiblemente para el.- ¿lo intentaras?

La respuesta quedo al aire.

-el…-señalo con la mirada al Kaiba mayor dirigiéndole una sonrisa-esta bien.

-Tau Tau lo se. Aguanta un poco mas onegai te lo presentare es Seto Kaiba y el Mokuba, son hermanos, son dueños de la empresa en donde trabajo ambos son b…

El desesperado discurso fue interrumpido por la ronca voz del rubio, las que digiera Iván a ser sus ultimas palabras por lo menos en aquel despertar.

-cuídenla Kaibas.

De nuevo Kerian se abrazo de Tauri quien volvió a perder el conocimiento, esta vez solo había durado 3 minutos.

El diagnostico de los doctores cada vez acertaba mas a lo que seria el fin de aquella vida para el chico rubio, según ellos la enfermedad duraría como máximo un mes mas.

Ese fue el diagnostico que dieron aquella noche en que Kerian no se despego de Tauri, aquella noche en donde por primera vez probo el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Rompiendo la escena el alto señor, progenitor de ambos rubios carraspeo la garganta.

Aquella forma de llamar la atención solo la molestaba un poco menos que lo que preguntaba silenciosamente.

-mañana a primera hora lo hago. La rubia se puso de pie regresando a su postura habitual, quiza un poco mas fria que de costumbre.

La situación lo ameritaba asi.

-nos vemos entonces. Fue un gusto conocerlos jóvenes Kaiba.

A mitad de aquella despedida Kerian salio de la habitación, pasar un minuto mas en ese cuarto junto a su padre, la persona que mas detestaba y a Kaiba, la que mas admiraba, ameritaba de cierta resistencia, cosa que si bien en otro momento tenia de sobra, por ahora no tenia ni las ganas de intentarlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno..ahora siii por favor..comenten!! ya les di mas material para hablar..

Espero, ansio, añoro leer algo!!

Sayonara!!


End file.
